


Three Times Anko was Responsible for the “Corruption” of Konoha’s Youth.

by Voldecourt



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldecourt/pseuds/Voldecourt
Summary: Mitarashi Anko would not consider herself to be a positive role model for young girls.The young girls of the kunoichi club did not agree.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 A





	Three Times Anko was Responsible for the “Corruption” of Konoha’s Youth.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).



I- Hanabi

Hanabi frowned as laughter and idle gossip filled the air as the kunoichi cub ate out of the dango box Anko-san had brought over. She liked the kunoichi club, normally. She got to learn a bunch and hung out with her sister and Chiyako was becoming a fast and good friend. But today it just felt like a waste of time.

Iruka-sensei had given them a target practice test earlier and she’d placed first, as usual, but her performance was nowhere near her standards. Neji and Hinata were both better at targets than her, it would not do to get complacent with class rank and stagnate in her skill. All Hanabi wanted to do this afternoon was practice, not eat dango. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by a whoosh and a series of thunks as something hit a target. 

The girls around her cheered as Hanabi’s eyes wandered to see dango sticks thrown into the pattern of the konoha leaf embedded into the tree by their bench, Anko-san smiling victoriously with her arm still outstretched.

Hanabi approached her after the club split into separate groups to work on different skills and pointed at the konoha leaf patterned holes left behind. 

This was ridiculous. The value of being able to do such a trick wouldn’t matter in a real shinobi situation. But… it had looked really, really cool. 

With as much authority as she could muster Hanabi stared at the older woman. “Teach me how to do that,” She demanded.

Anko blinked, then laughed, “Yeah, sure thing kid. Hand me your leftover skewers and I’ll show you how to get the sticks to stick in the wood.” 

II- Yakumo

It was a formality to have Anko keeping an eye on her now, more than a necessity, but Yakumo was nonetheless glad for the company her guard provided. Dealing with her uncle Unkai was never something she enjoyed, and it was even worse, now. Having somebody else with her was a weight off her shoulders. 

Yakumo pocketed the handful of ryo Unkai had left with her and watched Anko frown at his retreating back. 

Once she was gone Anko spoke, “He’s underpaying you.” 

It wasn’t a question. Yakumo sighed, “Yes. He says it’s too difficult for him to find buyers, and he deserves a higher cut of the profits he does make because the sales are only due to his skill as a dealer.” 

Anko snorted, “Bullshit. People love Kurama clan art, and yours is some of the best.” 

Really, her art was nowhere as good as her parent’s had been, but the compliment was nice to hear nonetheless, “I have enough to buy more art supplies, and some extra snacks, sometimes. It’s enough. I don’t need to make a profit.” 

“He’s making more than that off of your work. Why not sell them yourself or ask someone else to do it?” 

Yakumo blinked, someone else? “Unkai’s been selling my paintings for years now, who else would do it?” 

Anko gestured vaguely around the studio, “Doesn’t the Kurama clan have like, just as many art dealers as artists? You’re going to be the clan head soon, you can have who you want to sell your work.” 

That…. That was true wasn’t it? Unkai was never the clan head, no matter how much he acted like it. She was going to be a fully fledged ninja soon, he wouldn’t have any authority over her, then. 

She’d been meeting with other clan members during the past few months, since she had learned the truth, and gained the confidence to be a ninja again, to be her clan’s leader. There were plenty of people who would help Yakumo sell her art, clan members who hadn’t petitioned the Hokage to have her put down like a beast. 

She smiled at Anko, thankful for her support and ideas. As soon as she became a ninja, she’d do just what she said. She’d find someone else to sell her work and get her uncle out of her life. 

Months later, goals mostly accomplished, Yakumo would treasure the look of outrage on her uncle's face as she turned to Kurama Sora, her new dealer. 

And Anko-sensei laughed and congratulated her with the rest of her friends when she mentioned it at Kunoichi club, later.

  
  
  
  


III- Sakura

Sakura couldn’t help but glance at Shikako and Ino, during their first kunoichi club meeting after the grass exams. Their new earrings shone in the sun, catching her attention as the two looked over one of Shikako’s many notebooks. 

Beside her, Anko-sensei gave her shoulder a little nudge. “Hey, don’t sweat it kid, you’ll get a promotion of your own soon enough. You’ve got the brains for it.” 

Sakura flushed and waved her hand “It’s not that,” she hissed, mindful not to draw her friends attention, “Ino and Shikako have done so much more than me, I’m not ready to be a chunin. I was just…” 

She trailed off, realizing how dumb she would sound if she voiced her thoughts out loud. Anko raised a brow and waited, expectantly. 

Sakura sighed, “I just really like Shikako’s new earrings, I want to get my ears pierced more but,” she fiddled with the small studs in her ears, “It was hard enough to convince my mom to let me get these, no way she’d be happy if I got more.” 

Anko snorted, “So what? You’re an adult. If you want more holes in your ear, I’ll give you some! I’ve got a needle right here!” 

She pulled a small senbon out of her pouch. Sakura eyed in warily, “That’s ok, I don’t want -” 

“Hey, whatcha guys talking about?” 

Ino was bounding over to the pair, Shikako in tow. Anko smiled at them, “Sakura here was just telling me she wanted her ears pierced more. I offered to help.” 

Ino perked up, “Oooh, that sounds fun! Where do you want pierced? I think a cartilage piercing would look cool on you.” 

“That’d be nice but I don’t even have any extra earrings on me, Anko-sensei was just offering.” 

Shikako pulled out another notebook and -was that a bar of metal? From out of nowhere, “If you don’t like how it turns out you can always heal the holes back up. Give me a few minutes to work out a sterilization seal I can get some earrings worked out. ” 

“Or we could just go to the store really quickly” Ino dryly pointed out. 

Sakura smiled and acquiesced to her friends , “Yeah, that sounds good, thanks.” 

Hours later she beamed as she walked back from kunoichi club with three new freshly healed piercings in her ear and Anko-sensei’s encouragement ringing through her. 

Despite her mother’s disapproving stares and her father’s worried glances, she felt happier than she had in months. Anko-Sensei was the best!

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a '5 Things' fic but I ran out of time to write Chiyako and Israbi's parts. I hope you enjoyed though!


End file.
